


[SD]囚笼

by laskyy47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Suicide, When S14E11 come ture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 旧档。当S14E11成真，Dean被沉入海底，而Sam还活着。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[SD]囚笼

这里的夏天总是很长，Sam正了正自己破旧的牛仔帽，穿着厚重的皮靴踏过沙滩，他再一次从海上回来了——永远打不到鱼的渔民SAM——这是大人的说法，至于那些只穿着裤衩光脚踩在沙滩上的小屁孩们，只会一边向他扬沙子，一边笑他是个不懂得享受阳光和大海的怪人。

随便吧，他也做过在美丽海滩的梦，向他叙述这个梦的人那天也光脚踩在沙滩上，脚趾被细细白白的沙子包围，柔软地陷进去，发出舒服的长吟。

Dean回头望他的柔软光景，他好好珍藏了三十年，可是四年前这个人的脸已经快虚化成一团模糊的白光了，该死的衰老。

已经不知道过了多少个日夜，现在的每一天，都是Dean所拯救的珍贵的一天，Sam觉得自己应该好好数着，好好记着，好好感受，可是他不能，他希望这些没有Dean的日子全部都消失，这感觉比他年少时强烈无数倍，那时的他至少知道，Dean一定会在哪里悄悄看他。现在Sam不能这么骗自己。

刚住在这里时，Sam经常收到一些信件，亲人，朋友，那些渴望得到他指导的新手猎人，后来就少了，大概是发现了这个猎人届的传奇信回得太敷衍。至于那些他和…和Dean的共同朋友，Sam从不回信，他还在埋怨他们没有帮他拉回Dean，即使他不再数日子，Sam依然知道他生了那些无辜的朋友很久很久的气。

又一个东西被裸露的青少年砸到他头上，有点疼，这可不是什么沙子了，石子大小，卡在了破旧牛仔帽的帽沿上，Sam伸手摸了下来，远远扔开，它和另一块在空中撞在了一起。

原来是磁铁。

Sam转过头，看着那些孩子把两个磁铁远远地拉开，然后黑乎乎的磁铁又邦得一声聚合在一起，他回神，入耳皆是孩童欢乐的笑声。

Sam说不出话来，幸好他平时也是不说话的，于是他转过身，继续一步一步地远离沙滩。

来了这，他也不是每天都会出海，无数个晴朗的天气里，Sam试过把自己的光脚放到沙滩上。这的确是周围最好的一片沙滩了，又细又软又白，有很多游客从世界各地闻名而来，可当Sam的脚一陷入这美丽的沙子，它们就变成了粗砾的尖石，甚至更像是针，从脚趾间流泻出来的也变成了血，黑色的血，多得像要把他淹没。Sam眼冒金星，头晕，耳鸣，周围隐隐约约有熟悉明亮的声音喊他，“大脚怪”“大脚怪”，恐怖的回声径自在骨头里回荡冲撞，Sam太老了，他可受不了这个，什么时候都受不了。

他回到家，把东西都放好，牛仔帽，鱼叉，还有他自己。他听见过小镇的居民暗地里说他是一身纪念品的老古董，的确都是纪念品，这倒没有说错。一个每天会挥舞着大天使矛叉鱼的大脚怪，或者一个拿着鱼叉和早已消失的怪物搏斗的老渔民，哪个都不像是正常人，要是Dean在，一定会拿这些开更好的玩笑，Sam好希望Dean在，没那些好笑的俏皮话也行，就只要站在那里，让他看见，实实在在地看见，而不是脑部命令下眼前一闪而过的幻影。

不过有几次长达2秒的幻影也还不错。

这地方很安静，周围都是些三十多年里迅速变老的邻居，没几个青少年，一入了夜，灯光消失的速度快得怕人。这里没有吸血鬼，没有狼人，更没有天使和恶魔，Sam可以安心睡个好觉，就像他小时候在Dean怀里向谁祈祷的那样。他转过身，有时候他觉得，只要转过身，马上新的一天就会到来了。

新的一天来了，这一天是阴天，天气预报说会刮风，也许还会下雨，Sam感觉是个出海的好天气。他穿戴好衣物，拿着鱼叉往出走，但在码头一个亚洲游客拦住了他。

想在风雨中搭船出海的游客，不珍惜生命的人也值得被拯救吗？Sam冷眼看着他，他一般是不搭载游客的，但这人想用传说当钱使，于是Sam答应了。

Sam是个知道很多传说的人，小部分是小时候Dean在他床头讲的，大部分是他自己看的，游客讲的那些故事，他当年在地堡都看过，只是忘了。

东方的故事有很多。他讲了白蛇一年又一年被压在雷峰塔下，出来时第一眼见到的只是自己的儿子；他讲了恋人跳进死的坟墓，土地裂开，两只蝴蝶飞了出来。天再度放晴的时候，游客的嘴都说干了，Sam于是转舵回航。

在这一天的晚上，他梦见了一个光点。

这天是个不用出航的晴天。

Sam难得打开了自己的小箱子，里面还放着一颗手作的挂坠，这是他们几万公里旅途的一个礼物，还有一条类似的，跟着那模糊的白光去了海底。

他还相信上帝会来吗？上帝这么多年，没再回来过，他更希望这能变成一个Sammy探测器，Sam一来，它就可以发光啦，他在海底，如果…如果还活着，就能知道他的小Sammy永远离他那么近，只要他轻轻一呼唤，就会像磁铁一样来到他身边。

永远会。

Sam轻轻合上了小箱子，近些年，他觉得自己已经很少想到Dean了，至少不是每时每刻地想，大部分时间都变成了虚无。他希望能保持这样，他不希望再用不切实际的东西来折磨自己，比如那个Dean居然会希望他最爱的弟弟死了去陪他，哈，这种不可能的奢侈想法。

哪里是死了呢？他在这里死了，就没办法再想起Dean，梦见Dean，没法抚摸过Dean存在的每一点证据，把它们都变成自己的；他要是在海底死了，至少可以抱着Dean死，让那双死命敲过棺材的手可以扣在他弟弟宽阔的背上，那时候指甲里的血就不再是Dean自己的了，就会变成Sammy的，拥抱也是Sammy的。

他想，他只愿意死在Dean的身边，可他永远没法死在他身边，永远会隔着那该死的上帝都打不开的棺材板。

又是一个毫无收获的出海日。青少年们已经跑得不见了，天气在变冷，不过这里的大海不会结冰，大海在流动，这里面有的海水能比Sam离Dean要近，所以有时候Sam会掬一把，也许里面就有Dean的气息。

要是能结冰，就能敲一块带回去了，Sam总这么想，不过更多时候他都会直接跳进海里，让海水包围着他，他出海的大部分时间都在干这个。

在海里泡着的时候，Sam会瞪大眼睛，努力下潜，在他永远不会忘记的那处海面。有时他带着潜水装备，有时没有，浮力总把他推上来，他潜不了多远，磁铁可不会这样，他也不和自我牺牲的笨蛋英雄是同一极，那看来还是因为隔得太远了。

Sam的头发也是海风吹干的，他头发现在依然很长，不过更像海带，海带也没什么不好，Sam喜欢这个气味，那总能让他睡个好觉。

好觉里总是套着好梦，他梦见过从第一天他就没有从家里出去，正相反，他把Dean拉到了家里，无论他的哥哥怎么反抗请求，Sammy都会坚定地给两人点一份共同的苹果派生活套餐，不找人，不猎魔，只有两个人在一起；他还梦见过在地堡生活刚开始规律的那时候，他们没有再主动搜索案子了，天堂地狱，他们都放弃了，他们拥有更重要的事，那就是一起吃早饭，永远吃不完的早饭，永远的两个人和永远坚固的地堡；他也梦见过造成这一切的最痛苦的那一年，他狠狠拥抱了Dean，只是拥抱着Dean，让他除了弟弟的怀抱这个棺材以外没有第二个棺材可去；沙滩的最后一面更是常常被梦见，Dean扭过头来的时候，Sam哭了，让他的哥哥清清楚楚地看见了自己最爱的人有多么不情愿，多么脆弱，多么向往死亡，他的泪水没有被脚下的沙子淹没掩盖，清清楚楚地被Dean用手，用脸，用一个吻所安慰，Sammy的泪水只会在那里，不会渗入沙子和海水，陷进白色沙子里的只会是脚趾，是他们两个人相互交叠的脚趾……

Sam的梦醒了。

上个夏天来爷爷家度假的小Jackie，这个夏天又来了，他野心勃勃，想要战胜上次遗憾败北的恐怖传说，他妈妈编造的，对门的巨人会吃小孩的美国门禁故事。

不过，小Jackie探头了三天，都没有发现对门的怪人有出现的痕迹，哪怕其中有一天下了雨。

神秘的巨人失踪了。

他每个阴天都出海，但其中一个阴天没有回来，那是无比平常的一天，海水没有裂开，更没有蝴蝶飞出来。

但也许，也许，在那无人知晓的，无比深遂的黑暗的海底，曾有一阵美丽的白光闪过。


End file.
